1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to systems for applying glue to a target and, more specifically, to a device for accurately placing a glue pattern on a plurality of successive targets and cleaning the glue tip of the applicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous systems for placement of a glue pattern on a target are provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,357,900; 4,389,971; 4,527,510; and 5,217,745 are all illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.